descentfandomcom-20200213-history
Wealth
Items Equipping items Monsters cannot pick up or carry any items. Heroes may carry items, but the number they can carry and use at one time is limited. The limits on the number of items a hero can equip are listed below. Any items that are not equipped must either be placed in the hero’s pack or dropped. If a hero drops an item, he must immediately discard the item card or token. The Hero’s Pack A hero can carry up to three unequipped items (including potions) in his pack. Hero players indicate the items in their packs by turning the item cards or tokens face down. A hero cannot use an item in his pack until he equips it. In addition to items, a hero can carry any amount of money in his pack. There is no limit on the number of coins a hero may carry. Limits on Equipped Items Heroes may have the following items equipped at one time: • Items whose total number of “hand” icons equal two or less • 1 armor • 3 potions• 2 other Hand Icons: Your hero has two hands that can hold items such as weapons and shields. The number of hands required to equip an item is indicated by the hand icons printed on the bottom of the item card. An item with one hand icon requires one hand to equip, an item with two hand icons requires both hands to equip, and an item with no hand icons does not require any hands to equip. Armor: A hero can equip one armor item. Potions: A hero can equip up to three potions. Other: A hero can equip up to three miscellaneous items: those that do not have hand icons printed on their cards, are not armor items, and are not potions. Cursed Items Some items possess great power, but come at a price. These items have the Cursed trait. Any time a hero equips a cursed item, he receives one curse token. In addition, if the hero is killed, he must immediately either discard or re-equip any cursed items he had equipped when he died. He receives one curse token for each cursed item that he re-equips, to replace the curse tokens that were removed when he died (see Curse). Dark Relics A few items are even more dangerous than mere cursed items. These are the legendary dark relics, and their only purpose is to bring misery wherever they appear. In order to use them, the overlord must spend treachery to swap at least one copy of the “Dark Relic” overlord card into his deck. Then, when he plays the card, he can substitute any dark relic of his choice from the deck of dark relics for one of the treasure cards the heroes were about to receive. The hero who receives a dark relic must immediately equip it, un-equipping other items to do so if necessary. Worse, the hero cannot unequip or drop the dark relic. In fact, the only way to get rid of a dark relic normally is to die, at which point any dark relics the hero is carrying are discarded. Treasure As the heroes explore the dungeon, they will find treasure that can aid them in their quest. This treasure may be new weapons, armor, potions, or other special items. (see props)